Missing
by animegal210
Summary: The prequel to Reunited.Ezra feels betrayed by the ghost crew.on a mission when he runs in to some old friends he finds himself at a crossroad. Of staying with a crew he can't trust or being with some old friends. Plz r and r
1. Chapter 1

Ezra's POV

I don't see the big deal about this kid. He just showed up and everyone was so happy._Guess I'm no longer wanted. When something needs to be done they either have "him" do it or they do it themselves._ I sit up in the Phantom just looking out at space. While they were celebrating I was thinking. It's been two days since their friend Jake came back.I can tell they like him more even Kanan. It's also been two days since my jedi training stopped.I run my hands over my light saber and turned it on.I turned it off boredly and sensed Kanan come in.

"There you are,Ezra.I've been looking for you," he said smiling at me.I saw the concern in his eyes._Yeah right.I bet you haven't even tried that hard._ "Are you ok," Kanan said looking at me.I felt his hand on my shoulder.I brushed him off. "I'm fine," I said not meeting his gaze.

Kanan's POV

I looked at Ezra."Whatever is going on with you plz tell me. You can trust me help," I said. He looked at me with a sad and disbelieving expression on his face."Just leave me alone. you wouldn't believe me if I told you," Ezra said before walking away. _Why won't he trust me._I looked after him sadly not knowing what to do.

Jake's POV

I saw that Ezra-kid and smiled. "Yeah, how have you been,runt. Just leave your not wanted." I taunted him. He just stared at the ground ignoring me.I punched him in the face knocking him down."Are you deaf,runt," I said and kicked him. He shielded his face with his arms._Pathetic_. "Your so pathetic and weak. No wonder why they left you behind." I said smirking at him.I kicked him in the neck when I heard someone coming and I ran off.


	2. Chapter 2

Ezra's POV

_I knew if I told anyone they wouldn't believe. After all they like him better._I thought as I just layed where I was. "Ezra. Are you ok." I didn't bother answering who ever it was. "_Hera something is wrong with Ezra." _I recognized Sabine's voice. "_Get him to the medbay and I will meet you there," _Hera responded.

_Ezra are you ok._

_Not really._

_What happened then._

_I don't want to talk about it._

Then there was silence between Kanan and me. "Sabine here I got this," Kanan said and brought me the rest of the way to the medbay and started to inspect me looking for cuts or injuries. "Kanan are you my friend," I asked him. "Ezra why would you ask that. Of course I'm your friend," he said and I saw that confusion was in his eyes.I just stared at the ground.

Sabine's POV

I stared in the direction of the medbay and went to my room. _Why was Ezra on the ground and who was talking to him. _I started to paint on the wall. _He's been acting strange since Jake came. Wait maybe Jake was the one that hurt him._ I quickly dismissed the thought. I heard someone come in and saw it was Jake. "What's up with the run- I mean Ezra," he asked. "I don't know. I found him roughed up like that. Do you know what happened," I asked him staring him in the eyes. "Don't know and I really don't care," he said turning and walking off.


	3. Chapter 3

Jake's POV

_Why did this crew care so much about the runt. He was pathetic. He was a nothing. _I thought as I walked to the cockpit. "Hera what's our next mission," I asked her. "Cargo. I can't talk right now Ezra is hurt," she said putting the ship on autopilot. I clenched my hands to fists._ They care for the runt. It's so sickening._ I opened up a panel. I pulled out the lights. Then the power I smirked and pulled out Ezra's tool and dropped it by the panel and raced off to watch the fun unravel. _Nothing like good old sabotage to cause chaos._

Zeb's POV

I walked out of my cabin and went to the cockpit. I stepped on something and heard it break. I stepped back and saw it was one of Ezra's tools._ What's this doing here. _I saw the open panel. I looked at the panel and saw it was messed with. _That kid is dead. _I went to find the others and heard talking in the medbay. I saw Sabine standing there. I went closer. It was Kanan and Hera.

"Maybe we shouldn't do the mission not with Ezra in this condition."

"I'm fine. I can handle it."

"If he says he can than let him."

"Let's tell the others." The door opened and we almost fell in.

"I think they already know," Hera said smiling softly. Kanan just shook his head. That's when I saw Ezra with his right hand wrapped. _ If he was here than who messed with the panel._


	4. Chapter 4

Ezra's POV

I saw Zeb holding something in his hand. He met my gaze and I saw anger in his eyes._ What's going on. It looks like one of my tools. _"I found this in the cockpit," Zeb said giving the broken tool to Kanan. He looked at the tool. "Are you saying it was Ezra," Kanan said looking at Zeb. "Who else could it have been," Zeb shouted. I looked at the ground not wanting to be part of the conversation._ I have been here. So how could it have been me._ "Ezra has been here, Zeb," Kanan said coming to my rescue.

_Kanan you don't have to do this._

_You aren't the one responsible for the power going out._

_..._

_Ezra why can't you trust me._

_I do Kanan._

Then Kanan quite talking to me._ Great now he hates me._ Chopper came rolling in saying something. I got up and left no longer wanting to be in there.

Kanan's POV

I glared at Zeb while handing the broken tool back._ He has no right to accuse Ezra._ I looked at Hera who just left to go to the cockpit. Zeb followed her ranting about ditching Ezra. Sabine walked over to me. "You don't think it could Jake. Do you," she asked looking at the door. "I don't think so. It could of been something else. I don't know," I replied and left leaving Sabine and Chopper behind.

Jake's POV

_Well that was not fun. At least I got some to turn against the runt. So I got a win. _I went to the cockpit smiling and sat down in one of the open chairs. "So how long till we get there," I asked even though I knew the answer. "It's probably going to be at least two hours thanks to Ezra," Hera said not even looking at me._ Two down and three to go._


	5. Chapter 5

Ezra's POV

I crawled through the vents of the Imperial base. _Why am I the one to create the diversion._ I jumped down and fired a few shots of my slingshot. _Well at least we will get paid._

_"Ezra how are you holding up."_

_"Just great. Why."_

_"Oh I don't know. How about the fact you're injured."_

_"I said I'm fine." _I quickly dodged some of the blaster fire. I jumped behind some crates and kept firing.

_"Ezra we got the cargo. Get to the Ghost."_

_"That might take a while."_

_"Why?"_

_"I just have a hunch."_

_"... Ok but try to not get caught."_ I turned my com off._ It's like he doesn't even know me._ I turned and took off running trying my best to not get caught. Then it happened I had run straight into the Inqusitor._ Could things get any worse._

Sabine's POV

I raced aboard with two of the crates after Kanan.

_"Are we all on."_ Hera asked over the ship's com.

"No we don't have Ezra." Kanan replied.

"We can come back and I already left the platform. Let's finish the mission at hand."

"I will use the Phantom to get him. Also I sensed the Inqusitor so he could be in trouble." Kanan said and left. I felt the ship shake as he detached the Phantom. _Why would Hera want to leave Ezra._ I went to the cockpit to ask her when I heard Jake talking. It was hard to make out but the parts I got sounded like he was congratulating her. I walked away from the door and went to my cabin. _Nothing has been making sense. Since Jake has come back._

_Hera' s POV_

_Why can't Kanan understand the importance of this mission. I don't see the big deal with leaving him behind. _I set the coordinates and put the ship in hyperspace. I then contacted Fulcrum for the pick up info. I saw Jake come in.

"What can I do for you Jake." I asked him smiling warmly.

"Congrates on the decision on leaving that kid behind." He said returning the smile before leaving.


	6. Chapter 6

Ezra's POV

I stepped back from him and reached for my blaster. "I see they have left you behind," he sneered. "No your lying," I said trying to hide my fear and disbelief. "Then why did the ship leave," he asked smirking. _No I can't let my anger and fear control me. _I started firing my blaster at the Inqusitor who just deflected them with his lightsaber. I felt my fear pounding inside of me. _I can't do this on my own. I need help._ I heard a lightsaber turn on behind me I turned and saw Kanan. I wanted to smile but I couldn't. I backed up till I was even with him. I looked at the Inqusitor feeling confident with the fact that Kanan didn't leave. All of the sudden I couldn't breathe. I felt the ground underneath me disappear. I heard Kanan shout something but I couldn't hear.

Kanan's POV

I watched as Ezra got lifted in the air. "NO!" I shouted and leapt at the Inqusitor. Our lightsabers clashed. He soon dropped Ezra.

_Are you ok, Ezra._

_Yeah. Just need to catch my breathe._

I quickly turned my attention back to the fight. "Ahh so you did come back, Jedi," he said to me. "I would never leave him," I said. With that I turned and helped Ezra up and we took off running.

Zeb's POV

I slept in my cabin and it was a lot quieter without the kid around. _Where is the kid anyway? _I went out of the cabin and knocked on Sabine's door. "Where's the kid?" I asked. "Hera left him behind and so Kanan went back to get him," she said through the door. I went to the cockpit and sat down. "I heard you left the kid behind," I said looking at Hera. I saw her look at not answering the question. "You got a problem with that," Jake said glaring at me. _ What's wrong with Jake and Kanan._


	7. Chapter 7

Ezra POV

We got to the Phantom with only a little trouble. _Am I really weak? I must be if I can't fight on my own._ I stared at my hands as I sat in the chair while Kanan flew the ship. I noticed we were in hyperspace. "So kid mind telling me what's been going on with you," he asked turning towards me. I shrugged and stared at him. "Ezra whatever is going on just let me help," Kanan said walking towards me and put his hand on my shoulder. "It's nothing just shaken up a bit," I lied and just stared at the opposite wall. When we landed I left to go for a walk. As I got to capitol city I saw a familiar face and followed the kid. _Is that Natalie? _ When I reached where I saw the girl turn she was gone. I sensed someone behind me. I took out my blaster and turned to see my friend. "E-Ezra," the girl said staring.

Natalie' s POV

I stared at him not moving my blaster away. He put his weapon down so I followed. I slapped him in the face. "What was that for," he said glaring at me. I hugged him. "I thought you were dead," I whispered. Sam, Michael, Tris, Christina and Crimson came up. "Ezra," they shouted except for Crimson who just made what appeared to be happy sounds. I realized I was still hugging Ezra and my face grew red. I pushed him away and glared at the others who were laughing._ I will never say it but I'm glad Ezra's ok. Wish I could tell him about something._

Kanan's POV

I followed Ezra all the way to CapitolCity and then lost track of him. I saw a group of kids that were hanging out in front of a building. I saw one of them. _Ezra! _I felt angry and when I was about to go get him I saw he looked happy. _ Well a lot happier than he has been lately. _I continued to watch them but then headed back. _Perhaps they were just friends or something. Nothing to worry about. Sure he will have to explain himself when he comes back._


	8. Chapter 8

AN- sorry for taking so long. I have just been really busy with school and then I had a basketball tournament. but i finally managed to get a chapter done. Also is it Central City or Capitol City never really been sure because i have seen fanfics using central and capitol but i believe it is capitol. Also I will be adding more to this chapter.

Kanan's POV

_Where is he? What's taking so long? _I sat in the cockpit with Hera. I could tell she was looking at me. "Kanan what's bugging you," she asked. "It's Ezra he hasn't come back from the _walk_ he went on. I'm really worried about him," I said looking at her. "Don't worry he will come back. Besides this is Ezra we are talking about. You known there is always a chance he finds trouble or trouble finds him," she said looking back at the controls. _She must be worried to. I hope he will come back._ _I could try his com._ I took out my com and turned it on. _"Spectre 6 com in,"_ I said._ Please let him answer._

Ezra's POV

I smiled as I talked with my friends. "So Ezra where have you been lately," Natalie. "All over. Here and there," I answered. My com wen off and I picked it up. "What is it, Spectre 1," I answered. _I if we have a mission or something. "Where are you," _Kanan demanded. "_Umm... in Capitol city," _I answered unsure why Kanan sounded mad. _"Well.. get back to the ship," _he answered then the com went off. "Sounds like he means it," Tris said. "Best get back," Sam said looking at me."Guess I should," I said and raced off towards the ship. _I hope Kanan doesn't hate me for this. _I got to the Ghost to see Kanan and Hera standing outside. _Well I'm in trouble._ "Where have you been," Kanan demanded. "A ... walk," I replied. "It took you that long to go on a walk," Hera questioned. "Then why did I see you with those kids," Kanan said glaring at me. _What he followed me? I THOUGHT HE TRUSTED ME. _"Oh I thought you trusted me. I let myself believe I could trust you guys and what do you do. You followed me like I can't be trusted. What did you think I was oing to tell the empire about your plans?," I shouted. I saw hurt expressions on Kanan and Hera's faces."Ezra i'-," Kanan began but I cut him off. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE," I shouted and turned and raced off towards my tower.

Hera's POV

_Did Ezra really think we don't trust him? _I looked over at Kanan who was jut staring at the ground. I put a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe we should just give him some time to calm down," I said. _Ezra seemed so angry. Like we were the ones that caused him to act out. _Kanan turned and went off into the Ghost. Sabine walked out and looked at me. "I heard shouting and wanted to check it out. I heard Ezra. Where is he?" Sabine asked worriedly as she looked around. "He went off to his tower. It's best to give him some space he is really angry." I answered looking at her. "No one deserves to be alone. Especially if they are part of our family," Sabine said and walked down the ramp and headed to his tower. "Be careful," I called after her.

Sabine's POV

_I will talk to Ezra and try to calm him down. Then we can go back to the Ghost. _I tried to figure out a plan on my way but couldn't really decide on one. As I reached the tower I heard a lightsaber. _Better hurry. A_s I reached the top of he tower and went in I saw Ezra leaning against a wall turning his lightsaber on and off. "Ezra... are you ok," I asked nervously. He looked at me then turned his attention back to his lightsaber. "First there is the whole Jake thing. Now Kanan is not trusting me. Just fantastic," he said not acknowledging me standing there. _Wait what Jake thing. _" I don't get why I even stay with you guys," he said his hands tightening into fists. "What do you mean by the Jake thing," I asked he glared at me. "Oh you don't know. Who else do you think has been giving me a hard time. He was the one that roughed me up when you found me," he sneered. Without thinking I hugged and kissed him on the check. "Why didn't you ever say anything," I whispered. "You guys would have never believed if I did," he replied and returned the kiss.

AN- Well finally done. Here you guys are. I decided to have some sabinexezra stuff from a suggeston on my other story. more to come. :)


	9. Chapter 9

An-well this is a sneak peek at what I am planning. Enjoy till the rest is up probably Saturday afternoon if not sooner.

Jake's POV

_How can I get the rest of the crew to turn against the runt? _I stared at the ceiling when my com went off.

_"Do you have anymore information on the crew? More importantly the jedi and his padawan?" said a unknown voice._

_"I'm working on it, Kallus. Just give me some more time," I said._

_"Fine the Inquisitor won't like this though," _he replied and I turned off my com. _Man why can't he just give me more time._ I put my com away when I heard Zeb enter. "Hey, Jake have you seen Ezra anywhere. He seems to be taking his time," he asked. "No why do you even want to see that run- kid," I asked narrowing my eyes. _I thought you hated him. UGH!_ _WHY IS IT SO HARD TO GET THEM TO TURN AGAINST THE RUNT. I will have to try harder next time._ I was to deep in thought that I didn't notice Zeb had left. I took out my com and quickly told Kallus what I had found out over the course of time.

_"Thank you Jake. You are proving to be quite the help," he said. _I felt anger go through me. _Little do you know I'm lying. I would never betray my friends. But maybe the runt._


End file.
